iTwilight
by ilove2shipseddie
Summary: This is based on the first movie of the Twilight Saga. Twilight plot, but iCarly characters!:) Sam Puckett moves to Forks to live with her dad after moving away from her mom in Florida. She meets lots of people down in Forks and who would've known that some of these people were supernatural creatures?:) Please read and review! Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY! I know I already have a story to work on, but I thought doing this would be fun. This is based on Twilight, obviously. I love both these movies/shows and they've both ended. It will take me longer to update this then it will my other multi-chap. I hope you like!:)**

"Are you sure, Sam," My mom asked me for the fiftieth time. "You don't have to go."

"Yes, i'm sure, mom," I told her, while getting out of her car. "It's time to visit Dad now."

My mom and dad divorced when I was little. My mom left to live in Florida with my step-dad and my dad stayed here, in Forks. I thought about it for a long time, you know, living with my dad. And I figured I needed to get away for a while. I needed to find myself.

"Okay, Sam," She said, stroking my golden curls. "I'll miss you."

"Yeah, okay, mom," I said, letting her kiss my forehead once more. "Bye."

She blew me a kiss and got in her red Mustang. It's not like I had a bad life in Florida, but I felt I needed to live a simpler life. A life without fancy cars or huge houses. I wanted to live in Forks with my dad.

I watched her zoom off, heading back to Florida, as I breathed a big breath and walked up to my father's front door. As the wood hit my fingers, I suddenly felt this was the right place to be. I turned around and noticed my dad's Police Cruiser in the driveway. It was familiar, simple, and just right.

My dad stood in the doorway. He looked the same except for the minor aging differences. And as he embraced me into a hug, I noticed he smelled the same too. Like the same Purple Rain cologne he'd used for years. It felt good to be around him again.

"Sammy," He said, excitedly, taking my bags from me, and leading me up the stairs. "This is your room."

Although it was a small room, it was still big enough for me, and it felt like my real home. The room was painted a soft orange color, white, floral curtains draping the side. A bed- my bed was big and had a floral, chartreuse colored comforter set, really making my walls pop. There was a flat screen tv on top of a light green dresser, making the room more flatterable. A small laptop lay on a brown desk in the corner of my room. It was truly beautiful. Suit for the average 18 year old.

"Do you like it," He asked, looking at my expression.

"Yea, Charlie" I answered, genuinely happy. "Thanks."

Then, we heard a beeping noise from outside. I shrugged and walked with him to the door. There was a man in a wheelchair and what looked like to be his son. Charlie seemed to know them because he went and gave each of them a hug.

"Johnathan," My dad greeted the elder of the two. Johnathan, as my dad called him, wore a cowboy hat over his long black hair and a plaid shirt with ripped jeans. Then my dad motioned me over to him. "Sammy, this is Gibby."

I shook the Gibby's hand. There was no doubting he was handsome. His freshly cut brown hair swiveled to the side, his hazel eyes staring straight at me, and it was easy to see his biceps through his long-sleeved tight shirt.

"Remember me," Gibby asked, showing his straight, white teeth. "We used to play together when we were little. I was six and you were eight."

I nodded, forcing a smile. "Yeah, I remember that," Lies.

"Johnathan and Gibby are the ones who sold this car to me," My dad said, placing his head on a faded red truck that I didn't even notice. "Do you like it?"

Truly, I thouht it was beautiful. It was old, noticably, but it fit my style. "I love it, Charlie." I grinned,

"I thought you would," He said, handing me a pair of keys. "It's all yours."

I gasped and embraced him into a bear hug. "Thank you so much,"

"No problem. I just thought it'd be nice to get you a coming home present," He said into my hair.

I pilled back, still smiling. "I'm gonna go for a ride," I hesitated before asking: "Uh, Gibby, do you wanna come with me?"

He smiled and climbed into the passenger seat and I drove off.

...

School the next day was definitely...different. I pulled up in the school parking lot, earning way to many stares as I walked into the building. My truck couldn't compare to any car there.

"Hey," A boy, around my age, greeted me, walking beside me. "I'm Chris. You're...Samantha Puckett, right?" He held out his arm.

"Uh, just Sam," I said, shaking his outstretched hand. "How do you know my name?"

"Christopher Evans knows everything," He said, smirking. Cocky, are we, I thought.

"Well then, Chris," I said, facing him. "Would you like to show me where Mr. Casey's class is, then? I mean, since you know everything."

He chuckled, lightly. "I'd be happy to, follow me."

And we were off to first period.

...

I walked into the gym, sweats and a tee shirt on. Why did I even sign up for P.E. I'm clumsly, i'm not even athletic, and I can't play any sport.

"Okay, class, today, we'll be playing volleyball." My new coach, , told us. "Positions!"

Wait, how do I know where to get? I don't have a 'position'. I shook my head but took an empty stance towards the back, next to a light-brown haired girl. She had her hair in a ponytail...should I? I heard blow her whistle and I saw the ball glide through the air. Quickly, I took my hairbow and threw my hair into a ponytail.

The next thing I saw was a ball coming straight at me. Squinting, I put my hands up in an awkward pattern and start swinging them everywhere. The ball flew to the left of me and hit a light-brown haired guy straight in the back of his noggin. The coach blew her whistle and I put both my hands over my mouth, rushing to the injured guy.

"Oh my gosh," I said, helping him up from the ground. "I am sooo sorry." He looked as though he was about to retort, but his face became gentler once he saw me.

"No, no, don't be," He said, still grasping my hand. I let go, feeling awkward. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have been...standing there."

"I'm Brad," He said, smiling at me."Bradley Stevens."

"Sam," You could feel the awkward.

"Hi," The brunette girl sauntered over to us. "I'm Carly." I shook her hand and she spoke again. "You're from Florida, right?"I nodded. "Aren't people from there usually supposed to be, you know, tan?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I, uh, I guess that's why the kicked me out," I joked.

She and Brad laughed. "You're funny," She said. "Why don't you sit by Brad, Chris, Wendy, and I in lunch? It's after this class."

_What?_ "Um, I wouldn't want to intrude or anything," I said, lowly.

"Nonesense," Brad said. "It's the least you could do after you hit me in the head with that ball," He laughed but I didn't.

"Um, okay, I will." They nodded. Then the bell rang.

"C'mon," Carly pulled me. "They're having nachos today."

...

**A/N: How'd I do? How was it? So like I said, it will take me longer to update this than my other story! Please Review! I really want this story to be a big hit!:D REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm doing this by memorization so I hope I don't skip parts. Oh yeah, apparently this website wouldn't show what the PE coach's name was. It's Ms. Swanson...that's my band teachers name:P Anyway, yeah. Review.**

I reluctantly followed Brad and Carly to their lunch table, my lunch tray in my hands. I sat down in the middle of Carly and Brad, getting mildly comfortable, until Chris squeezed in between Brad and I.

"Brad, I see you've met my home girl, Sam," Chris said. I frowned. He's known me for less than a day and i'm already his _home girl_?

"_Your_ home girl," He asked, giving Chris an 'oh really' look.

Carly laughed. "It's first grade all over again and you're their new play car," I smiled, awkwardly, trying not to show her how uninterested I really was.

I turned towards Chris and Brad, only to see a girl snapping a picture of me. And the flash was on!

"Hi," The girl said, giving me an apologetic look. She had red hair with deep green eyes and by the looks of it, she was just as insecure as me. "I'm Wendy. Sorry, just needed a candid for the feature."

"Feature's dead, Wendy. Don't bring it up again," Chris says, turning to me. "I got your back, baby."

Wendy sighed. "Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking,"

"There's always eating disorders or Speedo padding on the swim team," I said, making an astonished look come to her face.

"Wow, that's actually a good one..." I zoned out of the conversation when the double doors of the cafeteria swung open. Four pale, sleep-stricken, devastatingly beautiful people walk in, confidently as they did so. There were two males and two females. One male looked as though he'd been taking steroids because his muscles looked huge. The other male was a curly blonde, as herself. He was smaller but still had looks to kill. Walking with the brunette male, was a pretty blonde. Her makeup aligned on her face with perfection, her clothes weren't worn; they looked new. The other female, looked rather happy, smiling the whole time she strided through the cafeteria. I was almost jealous; they all were so...perfect.

"Who are they," I asked my new friends, with a confused looked sketched across my face.

"The Bensons," Wendy whispered. Carly leaned forward, looking as if she could go into gossip mode at anytime.

"Doctor and Mrs. Benson's foster kids," Carly told me. "They all moved down here from Alaska three years ago."

"They keep to themselves," Wendy added.

"Because they stick together," Carly continued. "Like dating. The blonde girl, Heather, and the big, dark-haired guy, Colton...they're a thing...is that even legal?"

"Carls, they're not even related," Wendy told her. I just listened, not talking, more fascinated by the moment.

"I know...but they live together," Carly said. "And the little, dark-haired girl, Delilah, she's really weird...she goes with Taylor, the blonde who looks like he's always in pain. I mean, what is Dr. Benson? Like a foster dad slash matchmaker?"

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Wendy joked and I laughed. I was starting to like her. Then the double doors opened once more to reveal an all too beautiful creation that made me have tingles inside.

"Who's he," I ask, waiting for an answer.

"That's the last of the Benson's," Carly said. "That's Freddie Benson." My heart jumped out of my chest. My imaginary boyfriend's name was always Freddie. Suddenly, Freddie looks over, as if he'd heard what Carly had said. Our eyes met for a second, and a confused expression was plastered onto his face. I quickly look away, a blush rising up my cheeks. I was flushing, great.

"He's gorgeous," Carly said, smiling. "But I wouldn't waste my time. Nobody here is good enough for him."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said, sighing, then looking back over to where all the Benson's sat. He was staring at me, a slightly frustrated expression was readable on his face. I turned away again. I really hoped I never had to deal with that guy.

...

"Thanks for showing me here," I said to Brad. "I probably wouldn't have found it."

I examined the room. There were multiple black lab tables, two to a table. Brad took his seat and as I was walking to the teacher, she got up, clapping her hands.

"Welcome, Ms. Puckett. Follow along as best you can. Here, sit right there," Ms. Maurice said, gesturing to the only empty seat- next to Freddie Benson.

_No, no, no. no._ I thought, but sat there anyway, sweeping my hair behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Benson kid scoot his chair as far away from me as possible. I frowned at this.

"Today we'll be observing the behavior of planaria, a.k.a flatworms," Ms. Maurice says, as she dishes out tow petri dishes per table. "We're going to cut them in half, then watch them regenerate into two seperate worms." I glance to my partner, about to show a half-smile, that is until I saw him scrunch up his nose as if I smelled. I sniffed my hair then the air and smell nothing. What's wrong with this kid? "Yes, folks, zombie worms. They won't die."

Freddie pushes a bowl over to me as if I was some kind of sickly person. I was thinking of going off on him but instead, I kept my peace and hid behind my locks. I look between the strands of my hair and see Benson clenching his fists. How rude...

The bell rings and Benson bolts out the door.

...

I watch as Freddie gets into his car, along with his family. I rush to my truck, sniffing myself all over again.

Forget what he thinks, I thought, climbing into my truck. Charlie wants me to meet him at Forks coffee shop. I head over there, and get out of my truck, walking inside.

"Over here, Sam," I hear my dad say. I slowly walk over to him, thinking about today's incident.

"So, you eat here every night," I ask, sitting down. My dad shrugs.

"Better than washing dishes," He said. I frown, looking up from my food.

"I can cook," I offered. "I mean, down in Florida, I was the chef of the house anyway."

"Um, okay," Charlie says. "So, how was school? Meet anyone?"

"Uh, just a few kids," I stated, then hesitated to ask: "Do you know the Benson family?"

His head shot up at me. "Are people talking about them again,"

"No," I insisted. "Well, just a little,"

"They're just newcomers," My dad explained. "We're lucky to have a surgeon like Dr. Benson."

"Okay," I said, seeing how worked up he was getting. "I didn't mean to offe-"

"I just don't like the narrow mindedness," I stay silent for the rest of the time. And we return back to our dinner.

...

I picked up my phone, laying back on my bed. "Okay, mom," I say for the billionth time.

"If spring training goes good here, we could be staying in Florida permanantly," She said. "Now what about your new school, baby. How are the people? Are there really cute guys?"

"They've been...welcoming," I say, remembering Freddie. "Yep, welcoming.

...

The next morning, I lean on my car, waiting for Freddie to arrive. This kid needs some serious talking to.

"Sam," Carly calls out, waving her hand towards me. "Come over here!" I gently shake my head and she shrugs and turns back around.

I turn away from her, ready to tell off Benson anytime now. He doesn't mess with a Puckett.

...

I walk into Biology class, ready to see Benson. He isn't there. He skipped school. He doesn't want to be here becuase of me. With a frustrated look on my face, I bounce over to my seat. Freddie Benson is a complete idiot. And a jerk. And he's rude. And he's cute. And-ugh.

...

The next day, at lunch, Carly and Brad are trying to show me a video. But all I can focus on is Freddie Benson's seat- empty. He can't keep ditching school.

...

You would never believe this. I'm in the girls bathroom and Freddie Benson's foster sisters- Heather and Delilah are _staring_ at me. Heather studies me with cold, hard eyes while Delilah's is full of curiosity. Uneasily, I head out of the bathroom.

...

"Hey, Sam," My dad said to me, the next day. "I got new tires for your car,"

"It's a truck, Charlie," I told him.

"Yeah," He says. "The other ones were very old. They could've burst at any moment."

"You got me new tires," I said, looking at them. "No one's every done that before."

My dad looks at me confused. "I mean...nothing," I said. He heads towards his Police Cruiser.

"I probably won't be home for dinner." Charlie said. " I have to head down to Mason county. A security guard was killed by some kind of animal."

"An animal," I ask, curiously.

"You're not in Florida anymore," My dad said. "They've been hunting it for a week with no luck. I thought i'd help."

"Be careful," I said.

"Always am," He said.

"And, uh, thanks for the tires, Charlie," I say, smiling awkwardly.

He nods and drives off.

...

"...and yeah, prom committee is a chick thing, but I gotta cover it for the paper anyway, and they need a guy to help choose the music. I need your playlist," Chris said, walking me into Biology class.

"We-"

"Come on, Ms. Florida, give it up for the rain." Brad says, shaking his wet baseball cap on my head.

"Terrific," I mumble. I brush off my hair, walking to my seat. I look up and stay frozen in my spot. Freddie's here.

I straighten myself, stalking over to him, dropping my books down confidently, ready to blow up at him any moment.

"Hello," He says, a little too proper if you ask me. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself. My name is Freddie Benson."

**A/N: Ooh clff hanger. REVIEW, PLEASE!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey so to clear up the confusion, I just wanted to show who the characters were. Okay, here ya go:)**

**Sam: Bella, Freddie: Edward, Gibby: Jacob, Carly: Jessica, Wendy: Angela, Heather: Rosalie, Delilah: Alice, Dr. Benson: Carlisle, Ms. Benson: Esme, Brad: Mike, Chris: Eric, Colton: Emmett, Taylor: Jasper, and I decided to keep the dad's name Charlie...missing anyone? Review!**

"...You're Sam, right," He asked, as I hesitantly walked toward him.

"I'm...yes," I said, still shocked from his greeting.

Feeling like a complete idiot, I sat down in my chair. Abruptly, he scooted to the extreme edge of his seat. I looked at him, baffled.

"Onion root tip cells! That's what's on your slides." Ms. Maurice said. "Separate and label them into the phases of mitosis. The first partners to get it right, win... the golden onion!"

Still keeping his distance, Freddie pushed the microscope towards me. "Ladies first,"

"You've been gone," I tell him, rather curtly

"Out of town," He says, although I can tell he's lying. "For personal reasons."

"Prophase," I say, referring to the type of cell.

"May I look," He asks. I shrug and he takes the microscope. He writes it on the paper, and breathes in, as if to calm himself.

"Enjoying the rain," He asks. I look at him, confused.

"You're asking me about the weather," I ask, incredulously.

"It appears," He says, smartly.

"No," I tell him, truthfully. "I don't like the cold. Or the wet. Or the gray. Or parkas. Or turtle necks."

Is that a smile playing on his lips? For the first time, he seems more intrigued than agonized. I watch as he studies me. Does he despise me or not?

"What," I asked. He shakes his head and I keep staring at him.

Everything about him draws me in. His lips, so hard. His eyes, so brown. His face, so perfect.

"If you don't like the cold weather like this, why'd you move here," He asks.

"It's complicated," I say, really not wanting to share my information with him.

"I can keep up," Wow, very persistant, I see.

"My mom remarried," I told him.

"So you don't like your mother's husband," He asked, confused. "That's why you moved here?"

"I-" The school bell rang and unlike the other day, he waits on me.

"Why didn't you stay," He asks. "You know, with your mom and stepdad?"

"Alright, Mason's a minor league baseball player, so he travels a lot. My mother stayed home with me but it made her unhappy. So Idecided to spend time with my father."

"Ah, I see," He says, staring straight at me with those deep brown eyes. Heh, they look like meatballs...I love meatballs. I could just-Sam, STOP! "But now you're not happy."

"No...I...I just..." I turn away, as vulnerable as ever.

"I'm sorry," He apologizes. "I just wanna figure you out. You're very hard to read." He looks into my eyes again.

"I, uh," I started, trying to change subjects. "I'll talk to you later." She says, walking towards the exit.

...

"Stupid water," I mumble, stepping over puddles of water. I look over to Freddie, who is entering his flashy car. Suddenly, screeching noises fill my ear. I don't move, still registering tat i'm about to die.

But...I don't. I open my eyes to see Freddie, protecting the car from me with his hands...is that a...dent? Impossible. Freddie moves out of sight and that's when the panic starts to kick in. My friends move over to me, worry in their eyes, dialing 911.

I look over to Freddie's siblings, and instead of seeing them worried about his safety, they look at him with...disapproval? What just happened?

...

The double doors to my hospital room burst open. Charlie walked in, his face pale with terror. "Bella," He asked. "Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine, Charlie," I told my dad, rolling my eyes. "Just a few scratches, nothing vital."

"Well, you can kiss your license goodbye,"

"What, dad," I exclaimed. "That's not-"

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here," I heard, making me stop talking. "Oh, hey Miss. Puckett."

It was the doctor. Doctor Benson, Freddie's foster dad. He walked up to me, and examined my x-rays. "Just a few knots but nothing serious,"

"Yeah," I agreed. "It would have been a lot worse if Freddie hadn't knocked me out of the way."

"Freddie? Your boy," My father asked Mr. Benson.

"It was amazing he got to me so fast," I told him, still wondering how Freddie did it. "He was nowhere near me." Dr. Benson looked at me, then quickly back down to his clipboard."

"As long as you're safe, Sam," Dr. Benson said to me. "As long as you're safe.

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 of iTwilight! Review please!:)**


End file.
